Trained Demon
by wanderlust-bitethedust
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Gaara, Haku, Kimimaro and Ranmaru all made a decision one day. They all wanted to achieve their dreams, and so as children Madara Uchiha takes them and makes them a elite part of the Akatsuki, the Demons. DISCONTINUED. Please disregard the last chapter.
1. Walk, Jog, Run

**Me: YAY! Hello people of Fan-fiction! It's me Winterangel44 again and I'm here to write this amazing story. **

**Itachi: You haven't even started it yet. How will they know if it's 'amazing'?**

**Me: Because of my previous work! **

**Minato: What does your previous work have to do with any of this? **

**Sasori: Can we stop talking. I hate to keep people waiting. **

**Itachi: Hn. **

**Me: Because I love you guys so much I'll start typing...after the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naru-chan. If I did he'd already be with Hina-chan. **

**Crawl, Walk, Jog, Run**

"Demon!"

A small boy with luminous blue eyes ran down the dirt road of his village. Nasty, and dirty words were hissed at him everywhere he ran. 'Why do these people call me demon?' the small boy thought, 'Have I done something wrong?' He ran down an alleyway just to see a wall, cornering him. The villagers quickly cornered him. They were laughing, practically drowning in their glee at being able to capture him. They shouted to the heavens for Kami-sama to hear what they were going to do to the 'demon-child'. Thinking that when they died they we're going to be welcomed in the heavenly home of Kami and sing praises with all the tenshi (angels) that lived with him.

The crowd quickly raise their weapons or grabbed rocks or any harmful item that they could use and quickly raised it against the boy.

"Happy Birthday," the boy muttered before the rocks pelted him.

†

A strange girl with lavender-white eyes ran into a tall forest. She really wanted to disappear. She wished for death or for someone to come and help her. People who would be able to understand her and her pain. However, if her father's assumptions were correct, she would probably mess up a friendly relationship like that. She couldn't do anything right.

Even her own flesh and blood father thought so. Hell, he even told her that. She wasn't even competent. She simply was a failure. She fell to her knees in sadness.

"Once a failure, always a failure," she muttered to herself. And so, the small girl, got up and walked as fast as she dared away from the world of sadness and disappoint.

The one world that was simply holding her back.

†

A boy with charcoal black eyes could only stare at the ground.

His brother...his family...His older brother. His aniki (older brother), the one he wanted to be like so much. Had just destroyed a whole clan of people. His family to be exact.

But, why? Why did he kill them? Why did he only leave him alive?

_To test my abilities..._

That was his only answer. He killed his own clan destroyed everything he loved and cherished just so he could gauge his abilities! His body burned with slight shock and fear. He couldn't stay. What if he returned to kill him? No, he wouldn't want that.

So with his charcoal eyes aimed only start in front of him. He ran.

Because the Hound of Hell had already captured his scent.

†

The boy with the blue eyes jogged lightly to the forest that slept on the outside of the village. He didn't want to wake the villagers. He did not desire to be stoned and/or brutally beaten. It nighttime and the moon hung in the sky bringing a cool breeze and thousands of stars with it.

He was spared today, because some shinobi, an ANBU, with glowing red eyes helped and saved him. He was obviously an Uchiha from the symbol on his back was any indication. The boy was extremely grateful for the Uchiha's help, but he still couldn't stay. What would become of him if the Uchiha went on a mission? The same exact thing that becomes of him whenever the villagers decided he needed to learn his place. The slums. He would be found in the slums stealing food and hiding from large dogs that thought he was trespassing in their territory. The boy knew that shinobi wouldn't always be there to protect him. Hell, some, no...most shinobi desired his death more than the villagers did. So, he couldn't stay. The boy felt little no regret in the act of leaving the accursed village. He had no one to care for him except Iruka-sensei and the Old Man. Even the girl he supposedly 'loved' (a.k.a. Sakura **A/N: NARUSAKU SUCKS! HATE YOU SAKURA!**) didn't care for him that much, only the Uchiha. Sasuke was his name.

A small sigh poured out of his lips as he jogged into the forest and away from a village that tired to kill him for something he had no control over.

†

The petite girl walked in the forest. Her small footsteps went unheard as she walked away from the large compound where her family lay asleep and blissfully unaware of her leaving.

Small tears of sadness filled her eyes, but they did not dare come out. It wasn't that hard to escape the compound that most people thought she called 'home'. That place could never be called a 'home'. That place was specially made to destroy and bully into the image of what they want you to become. The cold glares, and confident posture was part of it. Emotions were long gone and considered weak.

The petite girl had no regrets, but one. She would have to leave her baby sister behind.

To leave her little sister behind meant leaving her sister prey to those horrible people called their family. The girl didn't want to leave her, but she couldn't take care of her all by herself. She sat down leaning next to a tree and sighed lightly. She really didn't need this. She was only a child. As she brooded over her blood relatives, a small rustle in the bushes was heard and a small pure white wolf came out.

The small wolf pup stumbled out of the brush and bushes and the sight amazed Hinata. At that exact moment the moon hit the wolf's fur and hit shimmer. The wolf was pure white, but when the moon light hit the fur it shimmered and shone and looked ethereal. The fur looked sliver just to put it simply. The wolf opened it's eyes and surprisingly. They were a deep majestic purple. A strange color, but who was she to judge.

As soon as the wolf saw her it quickly ran over to her and made it's new home in the girl's lap. It nuzzled her stomach and gave a small sigh, if wolves can sigh, of contentment. The girl could only giggle.

"Well, since you seem to like me...I'll call you...Yuki," she said in a voice softer than feathers. Yuki gave a yip of agreement. 'Well, I think I'm far enough from the compound,' she thought as the mothering hands of sleep griped her. And as she slept she dreamed.

She could easily remember her dream clearly and if you were to ask her what it was about she would easily tell you it was about freedom.

†

The blue eyed boy smiled as he and a small orange fox walked through the shrub and brush. He was glad that he had a companion. It made leaving feel a little less lonely. A little. The boy still felt that aching pain when thinking about all that he was leaving. I wasn't much, but it still made him feel a little sad.

"Come on, Shi," he said, to the small fox that accompanied him. They hopped over another shrub and a large tree root that protruded from the ground, when he saw a flash of something white. The forest was just black or a deep forest green that could past as black due to the lighting of the room. She was, in Naruto's opinion, cuter than Sakura. He knew that she was in his class at the Academy, but he only could get glimpses of her. She wore a light white and lavender kimono. She had short indigo hair, pale skin, and a small white wolf cub sitting on her lap.

'Are they okay?' the boy wondered faintly. He and Shi inched closer and closer to the girl and her cub, stopping every couple of seconds to see if they would awake. As Shi and the boy got closer to the girl couldn't help, but have a feeling of awe wash over him. The girl was very beautiful. He pale seemed to glow in the moon light. She had soft looking, full lips, and Naruto could barely suppress the urge to lung at her and kiss her. She looked so―

'No!' he shouted in his head, 'You are not like that. You barely even know this girl!' Naruto then noticed that he was close enough to touch her. He reach out his hand and gently poked her.

"Hey? You awake? Hello?" he whispered to her lightly. He put his hand on her cheek and marveled at the soft feel of her skin and the peaceful look on her face. 'She's really pretty,' he thought as a light blush bloomed across his face, just as the young girl's eye's shot open.

The boy was once again caught up in the array of her cute look as she gazed at him was mesmerizing white-lavender eyes. Her wolf, now awake, huffed lightly and walked over to Shi and nipped at his heels.

"W-w-who are y-you?" the girl asked, her voice shaking like a flower in a thunderstorm.

"I'm Naruto," he stated boldly. A kind, almost adoring smile graced his lips as he gazed at her. A small blush appeared on her cheeks as she looked at him. "Who are you?" The small girl looked down her bangs shadowing her beautiful moon like eyes.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga," she said as Naruto's eyes widened. _This_ was Hinata Hyuuga? The so called Princess of Konoha? Naruto had heard of the girl because whenever he walked down the street he would heard people whisper and gossip like old women when the Hyuuga clan head would walk down the street with his small daughter. If she was the highly esteemed princess of Konoha why was she outside sleeping with no one to protect her. He wasn't sure how clans worked, but didn't important people always have people around them to protect them?

Naruto gently sat himself down next to Hinata who was watching Yuki and Shi play. A sigh bubbled past her lips as Naruto gave a sigh of his own.

†

The boy with the charcoal eyes was running. He was rushing to get away from the Uchiha clan compound. It was odd for him. He was running as fast as he could, trying to get away from the blood bath that use to be his home. A small black blur accompanied him as he ran. He didn't know what it was, but he just kept on running ignoring the blur. He quickly assumed that it was his older brother and ran fatser.

The black blur followed him. Saying nothing. Later on he decided to take a look at the blur and noticed something that he didn't notice before. The blur was on fours and was smaller than him. It was obvious that his company was clearly an animal. He decided that an animal companion was better than nothing and kept running.

†

"Ne, Hinata? If you're part of the Hyuuga clan, why aren't you at home? You know the Hyuuga compound," Naruto asked hesitantly. Hinata suddenly curled up into fetal position, resting her head on her knees. Tears pooled in her eyes at the thought of her little unhappy life she had there. Her mother, being brutally murdered by Kumo shinobi. Her beloved uncle, Hizashi, dying for her father. Neji, throwing spite words at her blaming her for all the misfortune in his life. And lastly, her father, after her mother's death, quickly disregarding her as incompetent, weak, and spineless. In general, she remembered everything. She had to witness the brutality of her clan and speak nothing of it; act as if it wasn't real or wasn't happening. Like it was normal.

Naruto gazed at her worriedly. She looked as if she was going to burst into tears at any given moment. Did something happen that caused her to leave? Was it really that bad? Naruto quickly pulled her into his chest and patted her back in a soothing manner.

"It's okay. It's okay. Everything's gonna be alright," he murmured softly into her ear. Hinata then decided that crying was okay at this moment was fine and let the tears flow freely. She cried shamelessly into Naruto's chest. After her little moment Hinata looked up at Naruto with her face flushed, which Naruto deemed at that moment, super cute.

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to―"

"It's fine. You had to let it out. Since that's over, how about we tell each other about our lives. I'll tell you mine and you tell me your's," Naruto suggested lightly, "I'll start."

And so with Hinata listening intently, Naruto told her about the beatings, the rotten food, and how he couldn't play with the regular children. All of these tales brought tears to the very eyes that mesmerized and charmed Naruto. When he saw the streams of tears running down her cheeks it surprised him at he didn't know how to react. 'Was it something I said,' Naruto thought.

"Ne, Hinata, why are you crying? Did I say something that offended you or―" Naruto asked trying to stop the tears.

"No, I'm just sad. You had to such so much with no one helping you. I feel that what I'm upset over is nothing compared to you. So, I want to be your friend...W-well, only if you want to," she said, blushing shyly at the end. As Naruto chuckled and smiled. He may have just met her, but Hinata was officially his best friend and he was sort of glad she was his first.

A rustle was heard from the bushes as a boy with charcoal black eyes and a black tiger with red eyes stumbled into the area. The boy was panting as if ha had run a very far distance to get here and seemed scared of something that seemed to be long gone. Naruto quickly stood in front of Hinata as if to protect her. The boy was easily reconsigned as Sasuke as soon as he started to speak.

"H-h-he...k-killed...everyo-o-one," Sasuke stuttered.

"Who?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"I-I-I-Itachi." The children eyebrows lifted in surprise. His older brother the pride of the Uchiha clan killed his own family? This was a surprise.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"He killed everyone. Every single Uchiha. Dead," his voice soft and shaking like a leaf. 'We're going no where with this. We need to get him to clam down,' Hinata thought.

"Sasuke, we need you to calm down―"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY BROTHER JUST KILLED MY WHOLE CLAN!" Sasuke cried.

"Maybe if you _SHUT UP_ we can help you," Naruto shouted at him. The only sound heard was the sounds of Yuki, Shi, and Sasuke's tiger's (**A/N: I do NOT feel like naming the tiger right now**) mewing and puny roars.

"Well, now that you're calm, how about we all share our stories and come up with some solutions," Hinata suggested. Naruto and Sasuke nodded and the three sat down forming a small triangle and shared their lives with one another. At the end of the last story everyone sat in a tense silence as they mused over their new found friends' stories and their own lives.

"So we all have live that suck or are beginning to suck," Naruto mused.

"I think that about sums it up," Sasuke said.

"So, what're we going to do about it? I mean sitting here doing nothing isn't going to help us much is it," Hinata said. She had a point sitting here feeling bad for themselves and each other wasn't going to help.

All of them simply thought of what them wanted and said it out loud.

"I want to change the Hyuuga clan."

"I want to kill my brother Itachi." (**A/N: Me: NOOO! Not MY Ita-kun! Itachi; You write the story change it.**)

"I..." Naruto had to think a little harder about this. He didn't want to become Hokage like he boasted about. It was obvious that the villager would never respect him even if he was Hokage. He wanted to make a place where everyone was respected and he wasn't an outcast; where no one would be an outcast.

"I...I want to..create a village," he said with a proud grin. A small smile graced his friends' faces (well in Sasuke's case it was a smirk).

"Well if we're going to gain these things we're going to need some power," Sasuke said.

"Yes, and how do you expect us to do that?" Naruto countered. A long silence followed as they thought of ways to gain power. Staying in Konoha and being subject to horrible memories or physical or emotional torture was out of the question. Suddenly Sasuke jumped up.

"I've got an idea!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, well share it," Naruto said still not coming up with anything.

"Travel. We could always travel. We could always jump from village to village and learn their techniques until we're old enough to become genin," Sasuke explained.

"Yeah, but we have to be registered shinobi in order to learn more powerful jutsu," Hinata piped up.

"I thought of that and the only way to do that is to come back and become genins here."

"Well the plan seems reasonable...let's do it," Hinata said. Naruto nodded in agreement and walked forward.

"So then, we'll help each other achieve our dreams until the day we die," Naruto said. Hinata and Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Well, than let's get going."

And so, with the moon and the star as their witnesses the Demon, the Princess, and the Avenger set off to achieve their dreams.

_With the moon full and the stars alined _

_the real game begins now_

**Me: Wow! I did well! I just hate the fact that the ending and everything else got worse as it went on. **

**Itachi: Hn. **

**Minato: I can't belive they treated my son like this...THEY'RE GONNA PAY! **

**Sasori:...**

**Me: I noticed something. **

**Them: ?**

**Me: You guys are my three favorite guy character and you guys are all DEAD! This is why I HATE SAKURA and SASUKE! **

**Minato: Ummm, but Kyuubi killed me...but once you think about it Madara Uchiha killed me so why aren't you hating on him? **

**Me: One, because Madara's sexy and Two...become in Party Rock Anthem LMAFO said hatin' was bad... **

**Itachi: You're a hypocrite. **

**Me: And it feels good! **

**FAQs about the first chapter and the rest of the story**

Is Sasuke going to leave?

Maybe

How did they escape the ANBU?

You'll see

Are there even ANBU that go after them?

Considering that it's the last Uchiha, the Hyuuga heiress, and the village's only Jinjuriki...yeah, I think ANBU would be sent after them.

What's with the animals?

Have you ever thought that maybe I wanted animals

Who's going to be their jonin sensei?

Probably Kakashi or Anko...Or Asuma.

Why did you make Naruto abused when he was only neglected?

Gives a better background and better reasons for him to leave. Secondly, I WANTED TO!

Is this NaruHina?

F*CK YEAH

Are they to become the new team seven.

Honestly I do not know why people insist on them being team seven. I might chose a different number for them.

Are they going to the Land of Waves?

Maybe. Personally I think it's over done, but Haku plays a big role in Naruto's life so...yeah maybe.

Is Haku a boy or girl?

I don't care what other people think...Haku is a girl...end of story.

What Arc is this story going up to?

Probably up to the Sasuke Retrival Arc or the Filler Arc. Depends on my mood when I get there.

**Me: And so I did that just to clear up any questions you had. When writing this I let a lot of people read it and these we're the question that came most often, so now you got you answers! You happy! Good! Now go click that little button on the bottom of this page that say 'Review this Chapter'. **


	2. Blood Bound

**A/N: It sort of bothers me that Disney XD is keeping Naruto Shippuden and NOT showing it when the kids are awake. They keep showing at one or four in the frickin' morning! Soon enough they're going to drop the series I know it. The reason being that as Naruto goes on it gets more complex and violent. If Disney keeps on censoring out all the important scenes and words the kids won't even understand what the hell is going on and will eventually have to drop the show all together. This is the only thought that keeps me from ripping my hair out and killing each and every person in Disney XD and killing little ten year olds that believe that the Naruto they had just seen is the original version. **

**This is why I like the subs better than the dubs. It's UNCENSORED! **

**Okay I this I should stop this rant now before I do something stupid. Ugh, next Tuesday I have a therapy session and my therapist is probably going to bring that up...but who cares! I have a story to write and so here is chapter two of silents stars! **

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

**Chapter 2: Blood Bound**

It was a memory. It was faint and flickering, but it was there.

That single memory was the only thing that didn't seem to belong here in the valley she was in. It was a small white glowing orb that floated above the flowers and not be swayed by the gentle breeze. Being only a mere child she lunged for it wondering about it's properties and what it did. However, as she lunged for it, the white orb quickly skirted around her. Quickly she got up and tried again only for it to do the same thing again. She tried again and again only to fall onto the ground and fail. Determination and humiliation burned her veins as she chased it again.

She couldn't understand why it avoided her. What was she doing wrong? She stopped when the memory stopped moving. While she was chasing it, it seemed to let noises from the memories it holds out. If they were sentences she would never understand them. The words were all mixed and jumbled together and the quality of which the voices were let loose were absolutely horrendous. However, when it stopped moving it started to glow showing that it was trying to show or say something. For some unspoken reason she couldn't hear or see what it was trying to show her. She walked closer to it, but was suddenly repelled by some invisible force field. She put her hands on it only to be shocked and repelled.

"What is this?" she asked herself quietly. She wasn't stupid, she was perfectly aware that she was in the recesses of her mind. She pushed against the barrier and felt it shocking her. She could feel something building up. She pushed harder gritting her teeth and got one of her hand through. She reach and gently grazed the orb, before she was repelled.

She saw herself fall. She felt herself hit the ground. But she wasn't there she was watching pieces of the memory play itself.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry...passed...away," a woman with long brown hair said. Hitomi, Hinata's mother cried as Hinata watched. Her mother scooped her up into her arms and nuzzled her face in her daughter's head. <em>

"_Mama, please don't be sad," Hinata said as she kissed her on the cheek, "There now you can be happy now!" Hitomi smiled down at her daughter. _

"_If only he could see you," she whispered._

_._..Another memory surfaced...

"_You WHORE! Do you know what the Elders would do if they hear of this!" _

"_I'm sorry!" _

"_Sorry isn't going to help the fact that you weren't―" _

...Another memory...

_It was dark. _

_Hinata woke up to a dark place. Her mother was at her side sleeping. Hinata felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up,alerting her that she was being watched. She scanned the room. Hoping to find the source of her uneasiness. _

"_Hinata." She turned to her mother, "You feel something don't you." She nodded her head. _

"_Who is that? Who's watching me?" Hinata asked. _

"_Don't fight it. Just let it be." _

Finally a small memory one that was burned into her brain…

"_Hinata," her mother said. Hitomi weakly waved her hand, gesturing Hinata over to her. Her hair was limp, and sticking to her neck tightly. Her skin was paler than usual, and her eyes seemed dazed and far away. She was only a sack of skin on a skeleton. _

_Hinata walked slowly to her mother and gently hand her thinner hand in her's. Her mother smiled at her. "I'm so sorry, Hinata. After I gave birth to Hanabi I've just felt so sick," she petted Hinata's hair gently, "I've sorry that this is happening to you. First the Elders give you Amarante-sama and next your losing your mother. If only Akio was here. Maybe this would've never happened. Hinata, tell Hanabi how much I love her when I'm gone…" the lights were slowly fading from her eyes and each breath was labored. _

_Hitomi moaned, but kept speaking, "Tell her and do everything that we did together. Hinata, you know I love you. Remember what I told you. And tell your father…Gomenasai…" _

_Her eyes fluttered shut, she took one last breath and promptly went to sleep forever. Hinata was startled when she felt the hand that was caressing her head fall limp. She shook her mother's side. _

"_Mama! MAMA! MAMA WAKE UP! MAMA!" She screeched. She heard her little sister in the other room crying, but she ignored her. She heard running and the door open, but she ignored it. She needed her mother to wake up! Why wasn't she waking up? Why wasn't Mama waking up!_

"_Hinata-sama!" a voice said. Arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from her mother. _

"_NO! MAMA! MAMA, WAKE UP! MAMA!" she howled. Why were they taking her away from her mother! Why! _

_**'I...ry...'**_

_What was that? What was that voice? Did it know why her mother wasn't moving? _

_'Why? Why isn't Mama moving?' _

_**'I...am...so...rry...'**_

* * *

><p>"Hinata! Hinata!"<p>

Hinata's eyes shot open and frantically searched around her. She felt sad and scared. Where in the world had that voice come from. A sigh of relief burst from her lips when she saw Naruto's face. She glanced around and saw that they were still outside. The forest was still lush and green and was raining down leaves.

Sasuke was standing, leaning his back on the trunk of a tree, gazing at them. So it seemed that he wasn't the only one that was plagued with nightmares. He could bet that his dreams were far worse than hers, but what could she have to worry about so much she would have nightmares? He gave a sigh and walked towards them.

"Oi! Does anyone know where those animals went?" Sasuke asked. He was sort of wondering where his friend could have gone. The last thing he remembered before going to sleep was that the three animals walked off somewhere.

"Maybe they went home," Hinata said.

"Aw and I wanted to keep it them too," Naruto said just as their animal friend came bounding over.

"Uhh. Apparently they didn't leave us. Maybe they went off to go get some food?"

* * *

><p>"Doesn't matter either way we have to go. The Hokage could already be sending people to come and get us," Sasuke said.<p>

Kakashi Hatake was an ANBU.

Most people would kill for the job the missions, the jutsu, the money. However, to tell you the truth the job was actually not as great as people would usually think it was. Yeah, sure you could probably go toe to toe with one of the Legendary Sannin and probably make it out alive, but the job was really time consuming and caused a lot of stress. You always had to be on guard when guarding the Hokage just in case you were on guard duty. The missions were long, extremely difficult, and mentally scarring. Not to mention how time consuming it was! You could be gone for months, maybe even years, well maybe not years, but you could be gone for what seemed like years. The mission were usually gory and sometime caused you not to sleep not for months at a time.

All the powerful jutsu you learn. Meh. Yeah, sure the jutsus weren't so bad. Though they were powerful and the training to preform them was time consuming, the jutsus had negatives effects if you did them wrong. Like breaking all your bones, making your mental stability disappear, and the worst of all, death. However being a shinobi you were faced with the thought and concept everyday. It was your own choice to stare death in the face the day you put on the head band. Sadly, some saw it more than others.

Like Itachi Uchiha.

The boy had sadly witnessed and was responsible for countless deaths during the Third Shinobi World War. And now as Kakashi stood in the Uchiha District. He could now see how being sent into war too early could effect your mental stability. Bodies and blood lay everywhere. Not even children were spared. Though it did seem that Itachi pitied the children and killed them by stabbing them in places that would kill them instantly and be almost painless.

Kakashi quickly identified the bodies of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha and added them to the list. Every Uchiha except two were on an archive that listed every Uchiha to ever be born on Konoha soil. The First Hokage decided to have one for every clan after Madara;s defect and Izuna's death. It was a way to keep track of shinobi if anything happened.

Kakashi looked over the archive and went to the Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi stood in front of the Uchiha District. He wore the traditional Hokage robes. He stood, reassuring the crowd of civilians that the ANBU were taking care of the problem.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi said through his mask.

"Yes," he said. Quickly, Hiruzen said excused himself from the crowd. They walked about fifty feet away from the crowd. Hiruzen seemed to grimace at every corner and every place they walked by, but Kakashi couldn't blame him. Konoha shinobi we're all about team work. If a Konoha shinobi was asked if they would chose the mission or their comrades most would chose their comrades. The Yondaime Hokage proved that. However apparently Itachi Uchiha didn't hold this moral in high regard when he blantly slaughtered his whole family and the Hokage was disgusted by the very evidence of Itachi stopped at what was the Uchiha head household.

"What did you discover?" Hiruzen asked. His face was serious and firm, an impenetrable mask that demanded for answers and your loyalty. It was intimidating.

"Well, we found most of the bodies, except that of Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. The two sons of Fugaku Uchiha. It also appears that the adults were tortured while the children were killed in places that would cause the least pain and killed them almost instantly. Other than that they're all dead," Kakashi answered.

"Strange. The ophanage where Naruto lives said he never returned and Hiashi has been demanding that we go to war with Kumogakure no Sato for the fact that he can't find his daughter. Hmmm..." The Hokage had an analytival look on his face as he gazed around. It was a look that reminded the ANBU of his late sensei, Minato, when he was Hokage and deciding how to purpose a treaty with Iwa and Kumo. He wondered if all Hokages were trained to have that contemplating look when facing something difficult.

"Inu (Dog), I want you and Tenzo to gather four teams. Each team is to gather at the gates of Konoha and search one of the cardinal direction. Search for anythinf suspicious or out of order. When youfind somethin investigate it. The fatherest I want the teams to go is ten miles away from the village before returning. Do you accept this mission?" Sarutobi asked.

"I accept."

"You leave within the hour," the Hokage said as he turned around, "Dismissed." And Kakashi was gone. After this Kakashi was going to retire from ANBU.

* * *

><p>"You know I just thought of something," Naruto said. The trio was now walking away. In what direction? Only Kami knows. They didn't know the exact direction, but that didn't matter as long as it was away from Konoha and their tormentorshorrible memories.

"What do you mean, dobe?" Sasuke asked. Ever since they started walking together Sasuke had seen Naruto as a "dead last" since he had been boasting about being Hokage or making a village of his own. So, with that thought in mind Sasuke had quiclky proclaimed him with the name that he thought suited Naruto the best. Hinata thought it was cute and giggled, but Naruto, being on the other end of the stick didn't find it as amusing. So in resentment to the nickname that Sasuke seemed bent on he came up with one of his own. He had heard it once when he was hiding from villagers in the red light district.

"Well, Sasuke-teme (teme = bastard). Why don't we just go to Kiri or Kumo? I'm sure we'd be welcomed there." Naruto said/ Hinata shivered slightly.

"Well, dobe we can't really go to Kirigakure, from what I've heard Kiri has a seemingly never ending civil war between regular shinobi and those with Kekkei Genkais," Sasuke countered easily.

"And K-K-Kumogakure isn't such a great place for Hyuugas. When I was younger I was almost kidnapped in an attempt to achieve the Byakugan," Hinata said shyly. Naruto sighed. He thought he was onto something. He just wanted to get away from Konoha. Maybe somewhere far away where it was just him, Sasuke, and Hinata. Maybe while they were there they would forget all about this shinobi stuff and maybe they'd never be hurt again. Sadly, this isn't how the story goes. He knew that even if they did nothing was going to be as simple and as perfect as everything seemed and so he was just going to have to deal with the fact that maybe they weren't ever going to get off easy.

Honestly, when Naruto thought about being Hokage he had never thought about fighting. He knew there was going to be some fights, but he thought of them as the small fights that he saw at the playground. All he really wanted was to be like the children he saw at the park. Smiling, laughing, those little insde joke that only you and your family knew about. He wanted all that, but Kami-sama had different plans for him. Instead, Naruto, by age eight, had probably already experienced most of what the world was made of; cruel and unusual punishments. Naruto had probably already had experienced hate, pain, despair, sloth, wrath, lies, envy, and many more. But as they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?

"Hn. I think the dobe was onto something, though," Sasuke said. Naruto's spirits were lifted. Maybe, they'd make their own path to the paradise he'd dreamed about.

* * *

><p>"Tenzo, are the teams ready?"<p>

A small nod from Tenzo was Kakashi's only reply. "Okay, Bird, your team has been assigned the eastern gate. Inu, you have the western gate. Tenzo has the southern gate. Know that we can only venture out ten miles from the village. If you see anything suspicious investigate. We start now." And the next thing Kakashi saw shadows leaping away. (**A/N: Sorry they look like shadows to me.**) Quickly, he and his team, made up of Kurou (Kurou = Crow), Tōdo (Tōdo = Toad), and Hebi (Hebi = Snake), left the village to start their search. Kakashi doubted they would find anything. If the children were as good as the rumors claimed then they would possible never find them. If the Hinata Hyuuga was as like her then they would be spotted easily by how far her Byakugan could see. If Sasuke Uchiha was like his older brother then they could be easily outwitted. And if Naruto Uzumaki was exactly like the Kyuubi like the villagers proclaimed they would be dust being scattered in the wind in mere seconds. With these traits it was easy to see why they were wanted back so much.

It sort of made you think. Maybe Itachi had kidnapped the children? No, Kakashi thought, with three children it would not be possible to move more than five maybe seven feet, below the children had the desire to rest. However, this was Kakashi he was thinking about (**A/N: Once you think about it that sentence sounded soooo wrong.**) he was well known in knowing traps and obstacles that threatened to get in the way of the goal. He may have made shadow clones to carry the children while they were asleep. That way he could go as fast as he wanted and not have to wait for the children to finish resting. That would make it easier for him to check the point he wanted to. However, the only problem with that thought would be the goal. Where would the kidnapping of the Hyuuga heiress, the Kyuubi jinchuriki, and his own brother play into this?

Bounding from tree to tree with a sigh pouring from his lips Kakashi and his team began their search.

* * *

><p>"Okay so basically we have two options. We either go to Sunagakure or Iwagakure," Sasuke said. After Naruto suggested going to another village they decided to entertain the thought a little longer and found that they didn't really need to stay in Konoha. There were plenty of villages where they could stay. Anyways it wasn't like they any real relationships back in Konoha. Sasuke's was destoryed, and Naruto and Hinata's relationships outside of each other and Sasuke was nonexsistant.<p>

"We could also go to Kusagakure, but from what I have learn they are usually short on shinobi was the learning quality is bad," Hinata adding lightly.

"And that's why we're not going there," Naruto stated.

"To tell you the truth, I don't think you're going any where." Startled, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke turned to see four ANBU behind them. One had a bird mask and was practically trying to drown them in killer intent and hate. The others ranged from, boar, to tiger, to cat. All three of them also gave off anger and killer intent that paralyzed the children. As you could tell they didn't like the kid, or, mainly, Naruto.

"Well, look at hat we have here," the ANBU with the boar mak said. His voice was a baritone that sounded rough like sand paper, "tha last Uchiha, the Hyuuga heiress, and a demon.

"We have orders to bring the three of you back to the village, but I have a better 'idea'" the one with a cat mask said. The one with the cat mask didn't sound like a man or a woman. It was idea however sound just like it was suppose to. It sounded like a threat. And the torture behind it didn't have to be said to be known.

"B-b-b-but if you d-d-do t-th-t-that we'll t-tell H-Hokage-sama," Hinata stuttered.

"Well, then you'll just have to discover what it's like to sleep forever," Bird said casually as if he was talking about the plant life in the Konoha forest. Like it was nothing. "You thought you could just leave? I'm disappoint in you, Hyuuga, Uchiha. You're ancestors blood soaks Konoha's soil. You're blood bound to this village. You will never leave. Ever.

_Let's discover who I am_

_By digging up the dirt I swore never to touch_

_And opening a box that was supposed to be long _

_forgotten_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to be weird and make this fic darker then it's supposed to be... Well who cares like I say the darker and more twisted the better! Sorry if this chapter was suckish. I wrote this like a while back, but my parents complained that I have been spending too much time on the computer and it was making me blind, so they locked the door to the computer room. I only go in this weekend. This chapter was suppose to come out soon, but MEH. At least you go the chapter. So now for the FAQ. **

Wasn't Kakashi to protect Naruto as a child? Wouldn't he know what Naruto was really like?

This is my fic. I'll do want I want. Anyways I think this makes the fic more fun.

Do you want to make the group bigger than just Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata?

That is what I intend to do.

What village will they go to?

I haven't decided. They may not go to any?

Will they're be SasuHina?

No, but there might be some GaaHina.

Can you do SasuHaku?

I have thougth about it since it was suggest to me by Dreaded Rasengan and actually I might do it.

If you add any more people to the group who would it be?

Haku, Kimimaro, and Gaara, maybe someone else like Ranmaru.

Will Naruto have a Kekkei Genkai?

Maybe. If he does he will not have a doujutsu. I think that's over done...

**So that's all for now with the FAQs. Wow when I let people read this chapter they got a lot of questions about later on in the story. So I would like to thank Echo Uchiha (who seems to read my stories no matter if they are Naruto or not), Chewie Cookies (an author whom I have favortied since you reviewed I can die happy! jk), Dreaded Rasengan(thanks for the suggestion made me think), hinataellis, Twin Silver Dragon, and Arashigan 16 for reviewing the first chapter. And I would also like to thank those who read...and didn't review. **

**Until next time.**


	3. Jinchuriki

**A/N: Wow…I seriously hate going outside…I just learned that. Apparently, (according to my parents and the people around me) I hiss slightly, cringe, and look like a hermit whenever I stand in sunlight. Meh. They're just jealous of me. And so to prove them wrong I am writing this outside. So let me tell you, this chapter was actually very hard to make. Somebody requested that I write at least ten thousand word minimum. I tried my best to fulfill that request. My best guess is that this chapter alone is around six thousand to seven thousand words. At the very least five thousand. I couldn't really think all that much while writing this. I was like "BIGGER WORD MEANS I GET TO TEN THOUSAND FASTER AND I NEVER HAVE TO DO THIS AGAIN!" Yeah, so basically when you request stuff like ten thousand words. The likely hood is that you're probably not going to get it. Don't expect much from me! I write because I enjoy writing and I wanted other (anonymous) people to read it and give me their opinions on it. That's all. Don't expect me to take request unless in on couples, or it's like a one shot or a songfic or some other crap like that. So yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it! Also, prepare for how dark this story will become. I knew I was dark and twisted I just never thought it would creep into my writing. This fic is now officially dark. **

**Please note I have made changes to the Bijuu and the Jinchuriki so if you notice that later on in the story that I changed some of the Bijuu and the Jinchuriki. I did it on purpose.**

**Chapter 3: Jinchūriki**

Have you ever noticed that even if you accept the thought of death, when you see it or the person, and/or people, which are going to deliver your death. Just as death stares you in the face, you begin to realize that you really did accept the thought of death, but you never accepted the thought of your death. Many shinobi think that it's honorable that you go down fighting. It isn't. Only cowards, who we all are, strike out in retribution when we face death in the face. And so, if even the wisest of men couldn't comprehend the thought of their own deaths, how did you expect three young children, a little over the age or five, react to the thought of their own deaths staring them in the face. Obviously, they did what any child did when sacred.

They cried.

Yes, they cried. They cried, sniffled, hiccupped, whined, they even dared to scream sometimes. So, for a simple over view of what they did what regular, civilian, children would do. Sadly, this only infuriated the ANBU more, for obvious reasons. The demon was crying too. He wasn't crying as much as the other children, but just enough to anger them.

"Shut the hell up!" Bird shouted, "You demon scum! Look at what you've done! You've killed thousands of our loved ones. Leaving nothing for us to save as memories of them! When we cried for you to stop, you chuckled at us and told us we deserved it! Now just when your about to die you dare use the body of a mere innocent looking child and cry! I bet you even hypnotized the Hyuuga heiress and the last Uchiha, so they would follow you! Maybe you may be under the Hokage's protection, but you are nothing to us! We'll get rid of you and get rid of the eyesore that has been haunting over village for the last five years! Kill them all!"

The group shot toward the children with their katanas raised high above their heads. They rushed towards them with a speed that only Jounin level doujutsu would be able to keep up with. It was obvious that their goal wasn't to kill them quickly. They wanted them to suffer just as they did. The ANBU wanted them to suffer as they suffered; to let them feel their lives slowly slipping away as their loved ones did. And to think Konoha was based all on protecting one another.

After about ten minutes, the trios' bodies were laced with red, black, blue, and an ink like purple color. Breathing hurt since it, the ANBU bruised their ribs. The cuts were deep enough to bleed, but the bruises hurt so much. The pain seemed to seep into their skin and settle into their bones with a constant, steady, throb. Almost like a heartbeat.

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke couldn't scream anymore. Their throats were raw and they needed to breathe. Their lungs burned and their eyes couldn't see a thing in front of them, because they were so crowded with tears of fear and pain. Honestly, Sasuke, thought, he'd rather die at the hands if Itachi than suffer the pain he was going through right now. He was a coward. Maybe Itachi was right. He did have enough hate; enough power to fight. How did he expect to kill Itachi when he couldn't even put up even a tiny fight for these ANBU? Itachi was right he was pathetic. Maybe, when these ANBU finally killed them, he would be able to see his family again. Meanwhile, Hinata didn't seem to notice how hey were being abused. Her only thought was 'Juuken hits are stronger." And Naruto? He was just drowning in memories. Every hit dealt to him he felt the pain twice as hard, feeling the pain of the memories and that of the ANBU. He always thought that he was going to die, but he always thought it was going to be while protecting something or someone. Not dying by the sides of the fist people his age that started to accept him.

Soon the brutal beating stopped and the children, who were surprisingly still standing, collapsed to the ground. Their hands trying to hold the words that hurt the most, trying to put pressure on it to make the bleeding stop. As soon as they did another part of their bodies would ache and they would try to put pressure on it, and the process would start all over again. Watching the children, wither in pain on the ground was amusing for the ANBU for only such a long piece of time.

"Now this is getting boring. The demon isn't even fighting back. The Uchiha and Hyuuga are nothing that the rumors suggest they are. Well, this was a big disappointment. Let's just finish this. So much for the Kyuubi no Kitsune," the tiger ANBU, who was female, stated. She was obviously disappointed. This was he chance. This may have been her final chance to get back everything that the Kyuubi took away from her; her mother, her father, her little baby sister; everything someone ever lost. She'd be a hero and her family would be able to rest in peace knowing that the creator of Hell was back in his own home to never return. However, now the Kyuubi no Kitsune decided to keep up the act of an innocent child, when he was probably destroying the minds of the Uchiha and the Hyuuga. She knew that she was going to have nightmare about the deaths of those two, but they deserved it for playing with the demon. She raised the Katana above her head. "Let's just finish this."

The katana swooped in a downward arc going to slice through the neck of all three children, who were screaming, decapitating them. Everything went slowly; the flash of silver, the wind passing by, and the arc as it slid down.

And just as it was going to impact, a red and black blur moved the three children out of the way.

†

Kakashi was used to seeing strange things.

He knew that regular people did not have the ability to shoot fire out of their mouths like dragons, or transfer their minds into that of another. So when it started to snow around him and his team, Kakashi knew that it was strange.

It was October and the leaves were still falling from the trees. Winter wouldn't start until next month, when it was nearing the end of November. So why would it be snowing in the middle of October? It barely even snowed in the Fire Country. It only rained a lot. And so, it was obvious that this is one of those strange things that Kakashi was so used to seeing.

While it was snowing he had heard screaming in the approximate area where Bird and his team was suppose to be and so following orders and being naturally suspicious they decided to go and investigate. Which lead them into what they were in now, a snow covered forest. Him and his team when into a defensive stance. Where was the attack coming from? The sound of tinkling bells resounded around them.

The snow started to change color. It went from pure white to an odd bluish-white. For someone to be able to produce non-melting snow when the sun was still shining either was extremely powerful or had a unheard of Kekkei Genkai.

_Ting. _

He shifted to the left. The noise was obviously the tinkling of bells. He noticed that his other teams mates shifted in different directions. If you looked from above you'd be able to see that if the kept shifting in the same way they were now, they'd make a crude diamond leaving and opening in the middle for an opponent to swoop in and cut all of their heads clear off their heads easily. And Kakashi knew that as soon as he checked his team.

Slightly unsettling is it.

"Halt your movements," he barked out in a commanding voice. That simple trick to make them start moving away from each other and start second guessing themselves wasn't going to work now. All they needed to was to avoid all the trick which would force their opponent out of hiding.

Peals of laughter, clearly feminine, erupted. They all stiffed, but relaxed their muscles. They didn't need to get cramps in the middle of a battle. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tōdo's fist clench. Was the enemy mocking them? Yes, to get them angry. When shinobi fight with no emotion they fight to their full potential. When a shinobi fights when angry they fight sloppy and leave opening leaving them vulnerable. Prone to death and the lost of comrade or the failure of a mission.

"Konoha shinobi are so stupid. Not being able to dispel a simple genjutsu. Oh how the mighty have fallen."

A woman adorning a black kimono with a red cherry blossom design that stemmed from the waist up to her large cleavage and to her midnight blue obi. She had pure white hair that was being held up in a tight bun by black and gold hair sticks that had tags hanging off them. One had the kanji for Ookami (wolf) and the other had the kanji for Yuki (snow). She looked innocent and sexy, but Kakashi knew first hands that looks could be deceiving.

She was still laughing. She finally stopped and open her eyes showing cool gray eyes. The ANBU had already noted while she was laughing that he canines were abnormally large. Only and Inuzuka or an animal could posses canines like that.

"I come out to play after about five years. And I find out the Konoha shinobi were coming in the direction of me and my associates. You can imagine how excited I was. Then, when I cast a simple genjutsu, testing them and then you can't even dispel it. They made better shinobi during the Yondaime's rule."

"What are you trying to say? We're unsatisfying shinobi?" Tōdo said. He was a prideful ninja. The smallest hit to his pride would set him off like rockets on New Years Eve. Now that was when his own friends insulted his skills. You can now imagine how it was whenever strangers insulted him _and_ in front of other people?

"Not unsatisfying. Just incompetent."

Pride was always a deadly thing to have in their line of work.

With a roar Tōdo shot towards the woman. She just smiled. "By the way, my name is Amarate. But you could call me Ama."

Tōdo aimed a kick at her that she quickly dodged. He threw a punch at her gut, which she also moved away to avoid. He lunged at her. Seeing an opening, Ama threw a kick at his chest. Unfortunately, for Tōdo that kick was powered with chakra and effectively broke his rib cage and flung him into a tree.

Kakashi quickly put his hands together toprepare a jutsu, but, "don't bother. We're all alone now."

He quickly turned and saw that Ama was right; they were all alone.

"Now, all I want to so is talk," she said. Kakashi seemed to relax, but she knew better. She knew that he was still ready to attack. S-ranked or not she still wanted to be prepared for anything he threw at her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm here to offer you a chance to leave the village."

†

"Well to think that Konoha would stoop so low that they had to got about killing children. Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

It was a man that saved them. Tall, with blood red hair that went down to the small of his back, adorning a black and red kimono stood in front of them. Thank Kami, Sasuke thought, that these men got here just in time…Where were the pets?

"No wonder I tried to destroy your village," the man said. This man was just asking for a beating. His first offence was protecting the demon and his compliances. Now his second offence was claiming that he almost destroyed their beloved village. The first offence could be forgiven. The second couldn't.

"Who the fuck do you think you are! That demon deserves to die. Do you know how many of our loved ones he killed! And all for entertainment!" One of the ANBU shouted. The man made no move, but if you could see his eyes (which the ANBU couldn't since he was four to five feet away) you could see them harden with a resolve that made a dark sinister power seem to appear.

"And how do you know that he did it for entertainment?" the man asked. "Did you see him make the decision to come and destroy your village?"

"We didn't have to know, see, or hear anything! Demons are demons! They destroy things as they please and destroy lives without a single thought of considering our feelings!" Bird thought of his precious old grandmother. Small, fragile, almost ready to pass on naturally, a large feat for the line of work she used to be in. Then Kyuubi came and destroyed all of the west side of Konoha where his grandmother's quaint little home was lodged.

Let's just say that the body was unidentified until two years later.

The man could only lift an eyebrow, but the resolve in his eyes only hardened. He shuffled slightly closer and shoved his hands into his sleeves. "What would you gain if you destroyed the Kyuubi that demolished your _precious village_."

"We'll be heroes! Praised more than Kami himself! Kami will welcome us into heaven without a second thought. We may eve become his advisors in his golden council! We'll be gods!"

Silence ensued the small valley where they stood. The man's body shook. At first they thought he maybe crying. Did that small speech touch him or something? Next, they heard a small sound it sounded almost similar to a growl. Then, it grew louder and louder. The ANBU got into a defensive stance. Was he going to—?

Their thoughts were quickly cut off when the man through his head back and _laughed_! The man was laughing! He was laughing at their stories of suffering and abuse, the misfortune that happened to befall on them. They were trying to spill their sad stories and hold back tears, but this man simply though their stories into the wind. And this man took it and considered it a comedy! How was this funny! How was this entertaining!

"HOW DOES THIS ENTERTAIN YOU! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH AIN HE HAS CAUSED US?" Boar roared. He lost almost everything. He lost his children, his home, and his whole entire family, except his wife. Luckily, she was only trapped under a pile of rubble. However, she was, as we speak, in a coma and the medic-nin that check said and I quote '_probably never wake up ever again._' He pretty much had nothing now. He could remember the smell of his wife's cooking, remember his children's laughter; everything he lost that he remembered it like it happened just yesterday. And this man, one that didn't even know him, dared laugh at the very prospect that if they killed the demon that they wouldn't be worshipped!

You'd think that he'd go and attack the man. Surprising he didn't attack. He wasn't stupid. He was an ANBU for a reason. He didn't know his opponent ability and thus forth, he didn't attack.

Sadly, since he and the other ANBU didn't attack, the next thing they knew was nothing and they told no more tales.

Since dead men tell no tales.

†

Madara Uchiha was—is a very powerful man and also a very smart man. He was able to fight the Nidaime and the SHodaime Hokages and live. And now he had also killed his entire clan with the help of Itachi Uchiha, his little protégé. And to think that he had actually died. When he was killing his own desendants their terrified faces of who he was really was made he burst out laughing. They actually believed that he was dead! Him, die? The whole prospect was one big laugh. He told them that he was going to get them for spiting him. And now he actually accomplished it.

If he could manipulate people to think he was dead while brushing his hair then what else he could do? Is what you people must be thinking. A lot, is what you'd get as an answer. He was able to attack Konoha, get away with it, leave no traces behind, and also control one of the most powerful Bijuu known to man. Another question must arise when learning this. What else could this one person want? Well, that is also a very simple question. All this man wants is peace.

Yes, a man that could probably destroy all of the Elemental Countries wanted peace to exist between them. Oh, the irony.

Madara Uchiha hopped off the tree and kept going to his destination. He was wandering around wondering what to do about all the countries and their hidden villages. When he felt it; the subtle pounding of chakra that felt foul and left a bad taste in his mouth. When he felt it he could only smile. His old friends had finally woken up, or the seal that the Kyuubi was contained in was deteriorating very quickly.

His plan would soon fall into place and with Nagato, or as he liked to be referred to as now Pein, he was soon to get the peace he wished to achieve.

"The boy is only five by now," he said to himself as he was redirecting himself to the foul feeling chakra. Maybe he didn't have to kill the child. Maybe he could use him.

And then slowly and painfully kill him and take the Bijuu when he lost his worth. Yeah, now that sounded like a plan.

†

Sarutobi could easily say the day of Naruto's birth and Kyuubi's attack was, to simply put it, the hardest day of his whole entire life. And he knew that the older the generation Naruto was in grew, the more trouble they would cause. He knew by the pounding of his head and ache in his bones that Naruto and his whole generation was going to give him a huge migraine.

Even more then the unauthorized festival that was happening in Konoha.

Rubbing his temples, Sarutobi tried his hardest to ignore the squeals of laughter, and the cheers of joy. How could the celebrate when a child, maybe even three, might be dead as they breathed. The villagers sicken him, but he still put up a smile and dealt with them, because he cared about their happiness. However, this was just disgusting.

Most would think that since he was called the Professor he would, be a genius. Truly, he wasn't, his successor was a true genius. He knew that Konoha could be more prosperous then it already was. His successor made it happen. He could smile at all of Minato's achieve and never be disappointed once (except that one time he was six and ate paste). If Minato wasn't a genius then he didn't know what was. But he also knew that Naruto was twice as good. He had his father brain (he just needed to use it) and his mother relentlessness. He only seemed to get the good parts of his parent attitudes, not that they had anything bad to complain about to begin with. Why wasn't it these traits that the villagers saw and not just the Kyuubi.

The whisker's marks were just a side-effect from the Kyuubi and the Kyuubi's influence on his body during his mother's pregnancy. People belittled Naruto like it was the best sport or pass time in the world. The Hokage thought that would past with time, but it only seemed to get worse. Luckily, the boy seemed to turn the other cheek to their actions.

Then when the verbal didn't work, it scaled to physical.

He could be in the hospital for a couple hours to a couple weeks. Seeing his successor's son be hospitalized was like seeing his own son hospitalized. The hoping and praying that he was going to be okay was agony. The sad part was he could do nothing about it.

Being the Hokage meant no favorites and those stupid civilian council members saw everything as favoritism. Him just giving advice to Naruto was like saying that just because he liked him and was Minato's son he was to be Hokage.

This was also something to be stacked on his list of mistakes.

His pen hit paper again and he tried to drown out the cheers, but a wave of something foul swept over him. He knew that chakra anywhere. It was Kyuubi's. All the cheers stopped and all was silent.

Another failure had just been added to the list, but this time he went to go and fix it.

†

"I refuse to leave Konoha."

Ama laughed at the Konoha nin as if he said something funny; hilarious even. Kakashi stiffed as she shuffled over to him and wrapped a friends hand on his shoulder. He shivered at how cold it felt.

"Kaka-kun, why would you want to stay in a village that killed many. Come on," she said jostling him slight, "it can't be that amazing." She flicked a lose strand of hair over her shoulder and shifted her weight from one foot to another. Impatient, was the word her body language screamed. Apparently, this little negotiation had to happen fast. It was clear there was someone of a higher status controlling this.

"It's as simply as that: I don't want to leave," Kakashi said. His voice was loose like, relaxed even. Ama smiled wider.

"Come Kaka-kun, tell what is so amazing about your village."

Silence and tension hung between the two ripping them apart and creating a vast crevice even though they were only a couple inches away from each other. Ama was patient while waiting for an answer while Kakashi searched to give her one.

"I won't pressure you. Just think about it. I'll come back for an answer to my offer and my question." And with that, Amarate was gone.

†

The definition of disgusting is causing disgust; offensive to the physical, moral, or aesthetic taste. Naruto could say that physically and morally the whole ordeal that transpired was disgusting. The man in front of him had just killed four ANBU with ease. He had ended the pitiful lives of those ANBU with tails. Not soft fluffy cute tails like those of a babe fox, but red tails, with black chakra running through them (Think of Naruto 4 tails mode).

Red stained everything, but them. Organs, some still working, lay away from their bodies and beat like a heart. The man, who wasn't covered in blood either, sat down and laughed.

"Fools! All of them were fools! And to think they said and disrespect me! And pull out sob stories as if it would make me pity them!" He chortled.

Shiver and clutching one another they just listened to his laughter and sat quietly. Silent, unheard, petty sobs racking their small frames. As Naruto cried he could only stare at one of the ANBU's heart that lay away from him still beating. Even though it was away from it's host's body. For some odd reason he wanted to cause what the man did. He didn't want to feel the pain he did on his birthday and he surely didn't want his friends to feel it either. He wanted to cause what the man did.

"So THIS is my HOST?" Looking up Naruto squinted his eyes to see the man looming over them, causing Hinata to cry harder.

"H-h-h-h—"

"Stop talking, you sound like a broken record. And yes host. I'm Kyuubi no Kitsune and you boy, are my host," Kyuubi said with his face screwed in disgust.

Well the day couldn't get any better!

_With a flash of sliver _

_A rose blooms _

_And blood stains it red_

_The Game has officially begun and_

_Everyone must play their part_

_A black pawn moves _

†

**Me: YAY! I finally finished this chapter! My finger's ache from all the typing though! This is probably the longest chapter I have ever wrote for a story. Yes, I am lazy. Just me writing is like a gift. Anyways life is going good and I'm already working on chapter 4 for this story. Yogogirl13 and my brother keep on bothering me day and night to work on Together We Are. **

**Yogogirl13: You've been on vacation since JULY! **

**Me: I don't care. I still haven't gotten over my writer's block for that story. Also sorry if it seemed a little rushed at the end. I just lost all interest in making it longer. Anyways my grandmother is over and she's driving me nuts, I had to let my MOM read at least one chapter of this story (EMBRASSING MOMENT!), and then I had to write a sentence 100 times. This week pretty much sucked. Of well, time for the FAQ's! **

What happened to the pets?

In due time.

GaaMat?

All the way!

How does Madara Uchiha play into this?

No SPOILING!

Will you do yaoi pairings?

NEVER! Don't bother ask for yuri.

When will the next chapter come out?

I update almost every month.

When Kimimaro and the others join.

Maybe the next chapter or something.

Did you come up with a Kekkei Genkai for Naruto?

Nope I need you guys to go and think of one I could use for this story though I do have some rules. No speed or seal related doujutsus. No Dojutsus in general and nothing that makes him god like or a Gary-sue. I want something original for this story. Remember you help create this story with me. You give me suggestions and I try to please you by incorporating it into my story as best as I can.

Who will Sasuke end up with?

Haku. It's official.

Will Tobi be someone else or will he stay as Madara?

I can't bear the thought of Tobi not being his own person and so he will be someone else if you could guess who I'm thinking of PM me, but don't spoil it for the others.

When will the NARUHINA-NESS begin?

Soon my NaruHina fans, soon.

**Me: And that's all for the FAQ's. Why do people ask so many questions when I let them read my story! Man, something typing this is a drag…**

**Until next time.**


	4. Recruit 1: Sabaku

**Me: Okay so has the latest chapter has** **completely shattered my mind! **

***SPOILER!* **

**WTF! I thought Tobi = Madara! If the man behind that mask isn't Madara, then just who the hell is it! If Tobi isn't a real person and Obito "died" (maybe is it Obito cause once you think about it Tobi…Obito? I'll let you think for a while on that one.) Then who the F*! is it! Though I can't wait to see the hell, Madara can let loose! Though in the anime and manga they said it was Madara. DID THEY LIE! **

***SPOILER END* (Though I you should read the above if you want to understand the statement below.) **

**Anyways this has just thrown me for a loop and completely shattered the whole plot for this story. **

**Though I will still continue to write this fic because its fun and I've never really thought about writing stuff like this before. Anyway, ONLY TWO REVIEWS! The more loved I get the faster I update. Also, I need to mention this chapter is a time skip from the last so if it doesn't pick up from where you thought it would start off that's why. Anyways enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto. If I said I, did I would get my sorry ass sued and since the law and me know each other well I don't think my parents or the officer would really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 4: Recruit #1- Sabaku**

**Five years ago **

In January, nothing really happened in Suna. Sure the heat wasn't in the triple digits and it actually started to rain every two weeks due to the rainy season, but over all nothing really exciting or blood pumping really happened in the month of January other than the two reason listed above and maybe the new year if Shukaku's container didn't die and Shukaku was roaming around killing everyone. But, luckily, it wasn't the New Year and Shukaku wasn't roaming around killing people. It was January nineteenth; a special, unexpected day.

It all started at around two in the afternoon. Everything was calm and running smoothly in the village. The shouted of merchants bargaining, the steady, relentless, thud of the people walking down the street and the joyous laughter of children could be heard in the town of Suna. The genin of Suna were carrying on, complaining all the way how boring and mundane the "retarded" D-rank missions were and the Kazekage was mumbling about how Kami-sama must hate him by giving him so much paperwork. While the kage was cursing every god and deity, he could think of his wife, Karura, was filing paper since his assistant was out sick with food poisoning.

"Does Kami-sama hate me?" the Kazekage grumbled.

Sighing as she rubbed her belly Karura could only smile. "Kami-sama doesn't hate you. Kami-sama gave you, me, Mari-chan, Kuro-kun, and the new and soon to be latest edition to our family; Gaara-kun!" Waddling over to her husband, she grabbed his hand and leaned over to kiss his cheek and give his hand a reassuring squeeze. The Kazekage could only smile and kiss her passionately on the lips. She pulled away with a blushing marring or enhancing her look and went back to filing.

Not even a second later, she felt the pain. This pain was not new to her since she has felt it twice, before. However, the first two times she felt it coming. This wasn't expected. It was too early.

Turning frantically to her husband, she made large gestures and started to panic. With wide eyes, she felt the water pour down from in between her legs and said one thing, "Honey, Gaara-kun is coming out!"

Jolting out of his seat, he saw the telltale signs of the baby's coming; the water and his wife's face contorting in a mixture of surprise and pain as she went through her first contraction before the baby was born. Quickly, flinging himself over his desk, he grabbed his wife, who was shaking and screaming from the pain and not even thinking about anything else ran to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Karura cupped the baby in her hands. He was so small. Only about the size of her hand, maybe even smaller, but what made him so cute was the tuft of blood red hair that covered his little baldhead. Karura could feel his heart beat in her hands unlike her other two children and for the first time she noticed how small and delicate the life of the child was than most children. And to think this was the child that was sealed with Shukaku.<p>

However, that didn't matter to her. In this delicate moment, as she held her child. This was her child and her child alone. She knew she was dying. Even before the medic-nin knew of it and so, she did one last thing.

"We're losing her!" the head medic-nin shouted. Karura ignored the hustle and bustle and did her last deed. Bringing her child closing to her body, she felt it latch onto her warm body, and she smiled weakly.

"I'll always protect you Gaara!"

And so, as Karura's last deed, her final stand against all odds, she made a promise that she would keep even in death.

Lady Chiyo quickly, grabbed the child from Karura as the medic-nin tried to stabilize her. Handing the child to the frozen Kazekage, she ushered them out of the room as she muttered, "Just a slight side effect from Shukaku's sealing."

* * *

><p>It was sunny during Karura's funeral. The Kazekage would have preferred it to rain. He knew he could made it rain with a few simple hand signs and a little concentration. He lifted his hands to do it, but he could feel the disappointment his wife would feel in him if he did.<p>

_"I don't ever want you to do something selfish for someone like me." _

Frowning he put his hands down. Out of all the days it didn't rain, it had to be today. He could feel his two children at his side crying. Temari was trying very hard to cry quietly and to be strong, but was still letting some hiccups pass through her lips. Kankuro wasn't even trying to be strong, he was crying and wailing and asking why his mother had to leave them. He wasn't even trying to preserve any of his pride. And his third child, the one he selfishly made into a jinchūriki? Gaara just stared at the grave…and seemingly waved goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Now...<strong>

"Nee-chan, will you play with me today?"

Looking down, Temari saw her youngest brother looking up at her with hope igniting his eye. The teddy bear the he had received from Yashamaru was in his hand, which was holding it in his usual death grip. He looked so innocent and loving that she was almost tempted to go and play with her little brother, but she knew better than that. Temari heard what the people said about him and she heard from the villagers that he was the cause of her mother's death. Anyways, she was always told to leave Gaara alone or else he might snap and hurt her.

"I'm sorry Gaara-kun, but I have to go help out and then learn this cool new jutsu that Baki-sensei wants to teach me," Temari lied.

The lies always did hurt more than the truth. Putting up his mask he just nodded and ran off, claiming that he had stuff to do too. When he turned the corner, he stopped. He didn't know when this game between him and his family started. Him asking them if they wanted to play with him and them saying no, claiming that they were busy. Lastly, he would then say he would just go ask his _other _friends to play with him, when they all knew he had none. This game was tiring and each time it was played, it would just leave another scar in his heart. He dropped his bear and looked at his hands; not looked, but more like stared at them. He was trying to see what was so repulsive. What was the thing that made him so scary? What was the thing that made him so _undesirable_? Was it his hair? His eyes? What was it that made people spite him and make them pray for his death?

"**Maybe it's your bland personality.**" Frowning, Gaara quickly responded to the deep, hysterical voice in his head.

'_I blame you. Everyone knows about you.' _

"**Yeah, but I can't do anything while I'm in here can I?**"

_'Go away, Shukaku.'_ Yes, he knew about Shukaku. There was honestly nothing really protecting him from the wrath of the villagers except his title as the Kazekage's son. But even that didn't stop them from the rude comments that they would say. Hissing them under their breath because they feared him or staying it aloud and to his face so it would anger him, but he always brushed it off even though each comment left another cut on his already scarred heart. Why did they fear and hate him so much?

"**Humans do tend to hate what they fear," **Shukaku stated in one of the rare moments when he gave Gaara some insight and wasn't ranting about death and decay.

Sighing, Gaara picked up his teddy bear and walked towards the exit of his home. Maybe he'd find some friends at the park.

* * *

><p>A child with brown hair got the ball. His feet flashed and the ball was now at the feet of a child with dirty blonde hair that was similar to Temari's. Quickly, the blonde-haired person dribbled the ball down the makeshift field.<p>

"Pass the ball over here!" an auburn haired boy. He blonde swiftly kicked the ball over to the auburn child, who quickly dribbled the ball down the soccer field. Sadly, the boy was surrounding and only had one opening; in between his captors' legs. Seeing a teammate waving his arms, signaling that he was open, and the auburn boy kicked the ball with as much force as possible to a boy with black hair. The boy with the black hair smiled when he got near to the place where the goalie was standing. Pulling back his leg, the boy kicked the ball with all his might. The goalie jumped to catch the ball, but the ball flew right over his hands and lodged itself in a crevice in a wall of rock.

"Damn it! Isari, why'd you'd hit the ball so hard!" the blonde-haired person hollered.

"Shut up! You're lucky that that horrible ball didn't even break the whole time we were playing!" the auburn haired boy, Isari, grounded out.

"Who cares? Now we can't play because you kicked the stupid ball too hard! How are we going to play now?" the browned haired boy moaned.

"You guys, look!" The group of boys looked up. The ball was shifting and wiggling. Crumbs of hardened sand fell out of the crevice and the ball, as if kicked, popped out of the crevice floating on a small cloud of sand. Slowly the ball made its descent to back to the ground and into the hands of it.

"Hey you go," it said.

"You...you're..." the blonde stuttered. It extended his arms in their direction, the ball was still in his hands and the gesture was clearly saying that they should come and get the ball from his hands. But the very last thing the group of boys wanted to do was get closer to that _thing_. They seemed completely paralyzed. Those boys had heard stories about the _thing_, about that _Monster _that stood in front of them. That thing was what kept them in bed at night and what kept them from running away from their parents at the super market. _"If you ever go off all alone without your parents the Shukaku will come at eat you,"_ was what their parents told them. Now here it was the Shukaku, but in a different form. It was here to eat them.

Fear was flashing through their eyes faster than any other emotion. One of them, wanting to be brave looked at the red haired child, the Shukaku, and shouted, "Stay away!" A stricken face now graced its face, but he still held out his hand and walked closer to them.

"Did you now hear me! I stay away!" the boy shouted again.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled the black haired boy. The boys didn't need to be told twice; they speedily scrambled to their feet and started to run away as fast as they could. Gaara watched as they ran away. He was just giving their ball to them! What was so wrong about that? His hands started to shake and his eyes watered. He just wanted _friends_. That was all. He just wanted people to be around him and accept him. Was that bad? For a _demon like him_ to seek companionship? Desperately, Gaara stretched out his hand as if he stretched out his hand far enough he could just reach out and grab the boys retreating forms.

"No! Please! Come back!" he shouted. Chuckling, the Shukaku could only smile at the boys' desperation for the other ningens. _'Boy if you want friends you have to reach out and them. If they resist_..._show them who the boss is.'_ And with that, the demon inside Gaara's head burst out laughing and decided to help his container in his conquest for friends.

Gaara still hand his hand stretched out. Gaara was still shouted for them to come back. He just wished they would come back to him and maybe become his friends, Then like magic, the sand without him willing it to, started to twist and churn. Next, large hands make completely out of sand rushed across the surface of the ground. Lastly, it started to grab the kids and started to _drag the children over to him_. Gaara's eyes widened when he saw that one of the hand were trying to drag a child, who was resisting greatly, _underground_. Gaara didn't want this! This would make them hate him more!

With sadness and fear, "STOP!" he shouted. The hands were gone now. The children had no time to waste; they quickly started to run away again.

"Demon!" was their last word before they disappeared and told their parents. Gaaara looked down and tears threatened to spill and run down his cheeks_, _he was going to let the tears run free when he heard something grumbling.

**'Kid, why'd you stop our hands?' **

_'You caused that to happen.' _

**'Yeah, I was trying to help!' **

_'Well stop it! Now they think I'm you!' _

**'You ask as if being me is a bad thing.' **

_'It is!' _

**'Well think of that as the last time I ever help you.' **

Sighing, Gaara picked up his almost forgotten teddy bear and turned just to meet a pair of awe struck sapphire eyes. Quickly, Gaara scanned the boy with his eyes to look for any threats. The boy had sun-kissed blonde hair, tan skin, and three tattoos like whisker marks on his cheeks.

'**Another Jinchuriki...and out of all of them, it had to be his jinchuriki...' **the Shukaku growled lowly. Gaara was automatically on guard. What as a jinchuriki and why the hell did Shukaku get upset with this boy being someone else jinchuriki_? _

"That was so cool!" Looking up he noticed that the blonde haired boy and commented on the little stunt that had taken place with those other boys. He expected the boy to say that the whole thing was gruesome and that a demon like him should rot in hell or that a demon like him would be working for the shinigami_, _but cool? That wasn't really something that he expected a child to say about seeing other children being dragged or pulled into the ground. How were hands made out of sand grabbing small children cool?

He didn't even notice that the boy just kept on talking and was now introducing himself. "Oh yeah, my name is Naruto!" the boy said. Looking at the boy, he had just dubbed himself as Naruto he nodded his head and shyly looked done.

"I-i-i'm Gaara." Smiling Naruto was going to speak, but never got the chance to when two children to them and proceeded to yell at Naruto.

"Dobe! Where have you been! We've been looking for you every where!" Sasuke shouted. Gaara looked at the boy and the first thing he noticed was his hair and stared at it. It was in just a queer style. Why in the world would a parent allow their children to walk around with hair in the shape if a chicken's butt? Was it even a chicken's butt? It could be a duck's butt. What exactly was the queer design that was the boy's hair?

"Sasuke! Hinata! Where were you guys! I was looking everywhere for you!" Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes flashed briefly to Gaara, who was slightly cowering behind Naruto. Naruto seeing the curiosity and slight distrust in his friend's eye he smiled and pushed Gaara right in front of him. "This is my new friend Gaara; he can control sand and do weird things with it! Gaara, this is Sasuke and Hinata. Sasuke can make fire spit out of his mouth and Hinata can make water float in air!"

Sasuke frowned at Naruto's description of his Katon jutsu, while Hinata practically swooned with the praise she was receiving. "Anyways, Naruto we came here for a reason. Madara-sensei wants you to come back so that we can train some more. He said for now he wanted to focus on us more as a group than as in…indu…inda?"

"Individuals?" Hinata offered kindly.

"Yeah that," Sasuke said, slightly ashamed that he couldn't say the word without the help of another person. Naruto laughed and Hinata giggled and the slight blush that was produce by their friend. Gaara could only just stare at them and fight down the up coming smile. He could do this. Just be with them and be content and happy with them for the rest of his life. He now had friends, people to fill the void that was called his heart. He knew that troubles might occur; trouble that might hurt his friends, maybe even kill them. But he just promised himself that no matter what that he would always protect them. Keep them safe even if it cost him his very life. He also knew that just protecting him wasn't enough to make them happy so he made another vow, he would help them achieve their dreams too. Protect and support, which was what he was going to be to these people.

His precious people.

His figure was relaxed, but his mind was whirling. The Kyuubi was very upset.

He thought that Madara was dead and gone and the only thing that he was going to worry about was the stupid Uzumaki containers that he kept on being put into. Sadly, when he thought that he worst nemesis was out of his way…

A pitiful sigh crossed his lips as he thought. He glanced around the room to see that everything was to his liking. The place looked like it was about to cave in at any moment, the walls were teeming with vermin, and the floorboards could easily collapse inward at the slightest amount of weight. He smiled happily knowing that it would bother her greatly.

He smiled even more when the clacking of heels and her almost constant grievance were heard. "Really, he expects me to meet him in a rotting, decaying place. This place is filthy and absolutely disgusting!" He could already smell her natural scent of crushed roses from where he sat on a rotting chair. Smiling he decided to let her know that she could be heard by him.

"You know I can hear you!" Kyuubi shouted out to her. Walking into the room Amarate sat and looked at Kyuubi with disdain set in her features like stone. "I might be one of the Fallen, but this is probably the worst place to chose for our little meeting," she said as she pet the animals that usually followed the children around.

Grimacing, Kyuubi sighed, "my kit and your cub. If we could get them to—"

"Doesn't work like that. I know Kami. I've work right beside the man himself once. He knows everything and he'll find a way to bring her and the kit back."

"How?" he growled. Why did nothing ever seem to go his way? He just wished things would, but like they were before. When you could just kill a person and nothing bad would happen to you. Those times were so much simpler and made his life easy. "I felt the bloodlust in the boy. He wishes to be like me. To do what I do."

"And who doesn't want to be like you? To have power that could break the world into pieces if you desired; to be able to kill enemies with only a glance. Who wouldn't want that? Kyuubi, this is a five-year-old child we're speaking of. His little mind has been only exposed to violence and hate. To see the ones that have spited you be returned to nothing must be something that is equivalent to a miracle to him."

"That is stupid, but slightly true. But the more violence he is exposed to the easier it will be easier to mold it into what I want it to be. If we work on the children now, before that Madara bastard does anything, they will be something of legend. Train them in our ways and make them powerful."

"You're telling me that you want me to make a killing machine out of the malleable mind of a five year old?"

"Exactly," Kyuubi said, leaning back into his rotting chair, which caused it to creak in protest of the added weight.

"Kyuubi…you make me sick," Amarate growled.

"But you'll still do it."

"I will."

"Good," Kyuubi said jumping up to his feet as Amarate turned to leave, as she did stand throughout the conversation. "Tell me Kyuubi how long do you think you can be able to stay in this humanoid form before the seal finds out about this?" Amarate asked.

Pondering, Kyuubi shrugged and counted in his head for how long he could stay out before the accursed seal pulled him back. "About three to five years."

Amarate smirked a little, "There's your time limit." The she left the room.

Yashamaru wasn't even sure if it was his nephew he was staring at or some imposter. The boy he was looking at, the Shukaku's jinchuriki, Gaara Sabaku, was glowing. Not in the literal sense, but he just seem to radiate some sort of happiness and glow that Yashamaru has never seen in him before. He had the afterglow of a person who had just finished sex or a manic who had just killed a person. An afterglow, Yashamaru concluded. But for what he didn't know. He hadn't had sex recently, as he was too young for it, but he was the container of the Shukaku and most containers would go crazy so that could be one of the reasons. But this was his nephew he wouldn't even hurt a fly. So he ignores the voice of doubt and was happy for his nephew's newfound happiness.

"Yashanaru-ojisan! Did you hear me?" Yashamaru glanced down at his youngest nephew and saw that he was upset and his lack of attention. Whenever Gaara pouted it looked like a panda was pouting, the onyx rimmed eyes made him look like that.

"What was it you were saying Gaara-kun?" he asked, embarrassed.

"I asked if I could have some friends over tonight." Gaara's childish pout vanished, as he looked prepared to beg for him to allow his friends to come. So that was what he was so happy about. Smiling Yashmaru quickly agreed and when he did Gaara looked like he was about to cry tears of pure, unadulterated joy. But wouldn't you too if you'd been denied human contact for years.

Finally, reaching home Yashamaru was quickly summoned by the Kazekage and sadly had to leave Gaara all alone. However, he was used to it and told his uncle now to worry about him. After Yashamaru left Gaara quickly ran up to, his room and grabbed a picture of his mother that was hidden neatly under his pillow. Smiling, he took the picture to the balcony where Yashamaru said his mother liked to be and sat on the rocking chair that his mother had probably sat in many a time.

"Okaa-san, today is the best day ever! Today I actually made friends! Their names are Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata and…"

So the child talked to the picture of his mother. Smiling and feeling the presence of her all around him. He could feel the happiness his mother would express, from what he had heard about her personality. And for once without closing his eyes or sleeping, he dreamed.

"Sensei!"

Turning around Madara's eyes landed on the blonde head of Naruto, who happened to be bursting with excitement. Madara looked different from when he first found the children. He still had his hair in its usual spiky style, but had discarded the heavy, bulky red and black armor. He now adorned a tight black t-shirt, covered by a green vest that most shinobi get when they reach the title of chunin and black loose fitting the new appearance did nothing to change the extremely bored look on his face.

"What do you want?" Madara asked as he sipped his tea. They were in the hotel room that Madara decided to rent while they stayed in Suna. Naruto, graled up at Madara, slightly annoyed ay the bland monotone that he answered in.

"Can me, Hinata-chan, and Sasuke-teme go to a friend's house for dinner?" the blonde asked quickly. If Madara wasn't so used to the blonde talking so fast and slurring words together he would've had to ask him to repeat the sentence all over again, like he did when he first met them a little over three weeks ago.

Raising an eyebrow Madara went back to blankly staring at his coffee. "Whose the friend?"

"Gaara! His name is Gaara! He's the Kazekage's son!" Naruto shouted. Madara was now smiling to his coffee. This would be the perfect chance to get the Ichibi. And the best part was he barely had to do any work to help. Nodding, while still smiling Madara gave Naruto permission and quickly dismissed him.

'Now,' Madara thought, 'who's going to play the lead role in this little drama.' He already knew that the relationship between Gaara's family and Gaara himself we're…bad. And he also knew that the boy was loyal to anything that would show him kindness. Well, he thought to himself, time to ruin family ties and make him loyal only to his friends and Akatsuki.

His friends had already arrived, and the day couldn't get any better. Gaara had new friends and he was happy that he could now show them off to the world. However, now he just wanted to play with his new friends and enjoy their company. The first thing they did was play tag until they felt that their bodies might not ever move again or fall to piece of they tired. Next, they tried Gaara's favorite activity: stealing cookies from the cookie jar. The first attempt ended with Naruto falling on Naruto. The second attempt ended with Naruto and Sasuke getting trapped in Gaara's sand, while Gaara and Hinata ate straight from the cookie jar. After they all got their fair (but mostly unfair) fill of cookies they decided to look up at the stars and relax. Enjoying the cool night air the company of each other. Though they might have seen happy on the outside, they weren't so calm on the inside. Naruto was thinking about the old man and Iruka, the two people that had actually cared and appreciated Naruto. He wondered if they missed him and wondered if they were searching for him. Maybe even hoping that he was safe. Hinata was actually nervous under the stars. As a child, she had been told that all the stars in the night sky were actually the eyes of respected and powerful Hyuugas that had died in battle. 'Are you all proud of me?' she wondered, but she shook the thought out of her tiny little head. 'No. The Hyuuga clan did not care about me. But these people do. Naruto, Sasuke, Madara-sensei, and maybe Gaara. These people care about me.'

Now, Sasuke…Sasuke was a different story. He wasn't even looking up at the stars that they children had come out to watch. Yes, he was looking at them, but wasn't truly seeing them. He was thinking about how he got to Suna and when he learned the he wasn't the last Uchiha.

**Flashback:** _His heart was pounding in his ears and he felt like he could vomit at any moment. Sasuke thought he knew fear, not just any fear, but true fear. He didn't. As he watched, Itachi kill his family his body was shivering, his heart was pounding and his body was slick with sweat. Now, sitting in front of a person— no a demon — that could easily erase him from existence with, but only a glance he feeling knew what true fear was. It wasn't when you could imagine horrible ways that would leave you begging for death. _

_It was when your body already feel yourself dying so you would have to beg. Yes, he noted in his head, fear was death in disguise; it was death masquerading as an emotion! Fear was when your body knew it was coming and decided to jump-start the process. Sasuke didn't know that it was thoughts like this that caused many to go insane. And with the previous trauma from when he saw his family die before him, the pieces of sanity that were still there were slowly withering away. _

_Now as he sat in front of the Kyuubi no Kitsune he could only think thoughts that caused his sanity to slowly wither away and to make him cry and scream. However, the insanity that was slowly slipping into him was rejoicing. He felt something cold and slimy slipping into his blood stream and he knew that it was either death or unconsciousness. _

"_Kyuubi, I thought that higher demons, including the King of demons would have better things to do than to go around scaring children. Isn't that something a kit would do as a sport when they are bored?" Sasuke was so frozen he didn't even bother look up. He was too busy crying and trying to tame his insane thoughts that he could only listen to the conversation. _

"_Madara Uchiha. You don't know how badly I desire to kill you," Kyuubi said. _

"_Luckily you're not Shukaku and can actually think. I bet my leg your already forming a plan that ends my life," the man, Madara Uchiha, stated calmly. How could he act so calmly when the most powerful Bijuu known to man was threatening him? _

"_Not exactly, but you could say that. So I'll be taking that leg…" A beat of silence swept through the small little forest which they have inhabited. "I see you've gotten the Hyuuga heiress and Itachi's little brother. What do you plan to do with them?" _

"_I have no idea. Have you ever thought about having a Hyuuga and Uchiha eye?" Sasuke could feel Hinata shaking and crying more at what Kyuubi was implying. He felt sorry for her; she may only see through one eye…maybe none if she actually survived what they were implying. _

"_No. I have no desire to use a lower clan's kekkai genkai. It'll just slow me down. If I did though I wouldn't want her's." Sasuke could feel the harsh rejection and Hinata's self-esteem lowering levels faster than a brick could drop. "Anyways, I'll be taking the children now." _

"_No, I will not have my host be tainted with your lies and games," Kyuubi growled out. _

"_Let the children decide who they want to go with. However well will have to postpost that to a later date, since the Hokage and almost all of the villages's ANBU are coming here. And all because you decided to play with your tails." _

_By now you could almost feel and see the smirk stretching across Kyuubi's face, "I need someone to play with." In the next moment, Sasuke felt his body being moved. The next and last thing he knew was sleep and a blood red eye with three black tomoes swirling around commanding him to rest._ **: Flashback End. **

By the time Sasuke woke up, Naruto had already volunteered them to be Madara Uchiha's latest disciples and they were now heading to Amegakure no Sato for the training to really commence. For now though, they were stuck learning about chakra and the various uses and the Five Great Nations. They were also learning basic taijutsu.

The one thought that never left Sasuke's mind was that Madara Uchiha was alive. He was …an ideal amongst the Uchiha. A clan head that they all wished that they could be once they grew older…just without the insanity that they claimed he possessed. He knew that if he studied under Madara hard enough he would get stronger and become the strong person that he needed to be in order to kill his brother, but when he told Madara that he just looked at him and chuckled. "Don't think you know what the whole picture looks like when you only have a puzzle piece," he told him. Sasuke didn't even know what it mean, but he didn't bother try and interpret what he was told.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. Life was hard.

"I wonder what sensei is gonna teach us when we get to Amegakure," Naruto said without thinking. Gaara, whose eyes were closed in thought, quickly shot open with surprise. His friends were going to leave him? He shook his head and sighed. He should have seen this coming. All good things never seemed to last with him, at least he would still have Yashamaru with him. Pulling himself to his feet as his friends were doing so now, he could only sigh; he had thought that they would stay with him and their happiness would last forever. He was just too caught up in his happiness that he didn't even notice that they might not be staying in Suna forever as he wished they would.

With his blood running cold he escorted his friends out the door and allowed them to leave with what he assumed was forever.

He pulled the cloak closer to his body. He felt so cold. Gaara felt empty and sad on the inside and everyone around him (luckily there was anyone there) could see that. He didn't know why he felt so happy and warm with his new friends and felt sp cold and lonely without them.

'**You need them.' **

'If you're going to suggest that I kill them for their blood their blood. Then you already know my answer.' Gaara answered the demon tanuki.

'**I didn't mean it like that, but now that you suggested it…' **

'No.'

'**What I meant is that you feel happier around them. I also meant that they would help you become stronger.' **

'I can become stronger if I stay with them I could get stronger…and I could protect them! Just like I want to!'

'**Yeah…just go with that.' **

And with that, their conversation ended. Gaara now felt slightly warm and was planning to do more training the next day. He would force Baki to train him! If he had to take, suggestions from Shukaku so be it. Suddenly, a figure jumped at him. Gaara really had no clue what happened, but the next thing he knew was that he had a bloody Yashamaru staring at him.

"Y-Yashamaru-ojisan…why?"

"You," Yashamaru sputter out. "You have done many things to many people. None of which affected me until you were born."

"W-what?"

"You're mother; a woman who loved you more than anything. You even found sick pleasure in killing her."

"Mother," Gaara said. He was so sacred at so tired. He didn't know what was going on and wanted to close his eyes and go into the thing people called sleep.

"Yes, Karura. She loved you. She wanted nothing more than to give birth to you. Then you killed her! Gaara! I think she knew…maybe that was way she named you that," Yashamaru spat.

"What do mean?" Gaara fearfully asked.

"Because demons only love themselves and anything that brings them pleasure and you my nephew have just proved that." And so Yashamaru died.

"No. No No No No No . That can't be true! I'm not a demon. They told me so they told me!" He felt the familiar feeling of ice puring into his vein and wanted nothing more than to die. He wasn't a demon; he couldn't be. His friends told him he wasn't.

"You're not a demon." Looking up Gaara saw a man with long black hair and coal black eyes looking at him.

"I'm not a deamon?" The man smiled and chuckled lowly.

"No. But if you come with me we could find a way to get rid of the demon." The man offered his hand to Gaara and smiled wider. "What about my friends?" Gaara asked. He didn't want to leave them. If he could maybe this man will bring them too?"

"I'm their sensei. Now hurry we have to go." Grabbing his, Madara Uchiha's hand, Gaara blindly followed onto a path that tested the will in the worst ways possible.

**A/N: Sorry that the ending is crappy and rushed, but I wanted to get this thing done. I believe this chapter wasn't as good as the previous, but I'll get to work on the next one. It's going to be Kimimaro's chapter! Woo! **

**Kimimaro is one of my favorite characters so I can't wait to write about him! However, it might take longer than expected to make his chapter with Thankgiving coming up and all. However, I'll try. **

**Oh yeah! Sorry about the late update, but things have been crazy lately and I apologise. Like a wise authoress once said, "School over fanfiction." Anyways, this is what I like to call the Recruit and Training Arc. I hope to finish it soon. **

**Love=Feedback=Reviews=Faster updates. **

**Until next time. **


	5. Recruit 2&3: Haka & Mi Tomoko

**Me: I am so happy! Trained Demon has gotten into three communities and got a load more favorites. This makes me happy considering that I had to end my first Naruto fanfic. I love how everyone seems to be enjoying the story. I hope to make fics like this for a long time. **

**Anyways to answer you're quest Chewy Cookies, Madara isn't on anyone's side, but his own. He does whatever reaps the most benefits and the least amount of consequences. **

**Any who enjoy. **

**Chapter 5: Recruit #2: Haka & Mi Tomoko**

It was a dark place with only one window that let light in the times between twelve and two. A constant dripping noise was all that was heard, but was the only way that the prisoner in the dark place could tell time. The boy, barely visible in the dark, humid room was a boy. He wore a dark gray shirt and black pants. He wore no shoes, even though the floor was cover with blunted stalagmites. . The boy listened carefully to the constant dripping sound. It was the only way that he would be able to keep time; it was one of the only constants in his dull and dark life that was oh so similar to that of a caged bird.

_Drip. _

Only seventy thousand five hundred and twenty seven more drips before the sunlight came. The usual three second pause before another drip resounded across the room. When he heard it he subtracted another number; now it was only seventy thousand five hundred and twenty _six_ more drips before the sunlight. He didn't even know why he always looked forward to the sunlight. It always hurt his eyes at first and burned his skin a little. Maybe it was the warmth? Yes it was the warmth; the feeling of sunlight on skin that barely feels it and the way it felt like there was sunlight pouring into his vein. Yes, it was the warmth that attracted him and made him pray each night that the sunlight would return to him.

The golden light was ethereal; something heavenly or celestial that he had to pray for in order to have. On some days, whenever he was let out to help the Kaguya clan the light didn't come and stayed away for a very long time. And no matter how hard he prayed it didn't return and rain with leak in through the window.

He sighed and knew that only thirty-five drips had passed. Sunlight, he thought. What a strange, but wonderful thing you are. Too bad you only last for one thousand four hundred and forty drips.

_Drip._

* * *

><p>He was at the front lines again. It was a rag tag group of bandits –maybe even ninjas– that were guarding a place rumored to be hiding treasure. He didn't hesitate to fight the group while his family rushed to gain the treasure.<p>

"Doton: Doro no ryū!" One of the bandits shouted as a mud dragon came roaring at him. He easily jumped over it and landed behind one of the men. Kimimaro quickly made a sharp bone pop out of his hand and sliced off both arms of the poor man. He flashed through hand signs and created two clones of himself and let them handle combat with the other two bandits.

"Katon: Hōō no jōshō!" the man shouted shouted. Kimimaro watched as a medium sized Phoenix appeared. It flew into the sky and a condensed itself into a ball. "KAI!" The phoenix exploded shooting small balls of fire in any direction.

The battlefield was silent and smoke covered it like fog. Suddenly, the man fell to the ground with a bone sticking out of his stomach. "I win," Kimimaro said without any satisfaction.

He frowned. He won. Again. He always won. He looked up to the cloudy sky and wished that the sun was out and that someone who could beat him would come soon.

* * *

><p>The paper lanterns gave the whole compound a soft glow that made the place look warm and heartfelt. Like everyone here wasn't a blood crazed manic that was absolutely obsessed with the thought of killing people and see their blood being splattered on the ground. But at the moment that wasn't important.<p>

The light reflected off the innocent and not so innocent faces of children and teens. The active shinobi were either fighting or drunk, but were very merry and satisfied with themselves. The prisoner watched as his "family" celebrated another victory. What victory were they celebrating he didn't know and didn't care. He was the one who actually did all the work. He was their secret weapon. Without him, they were nothing and that was why they had to treat him so well. He sighed pitifully. He wasn't treated well. If he was so important to them, why he was sitting locked up in a cage? If he was so important to them, why was he the one that was bending and twisting to their very will and not the other way around?

Well, maybe that was because he was the last one with the bloodline that his clan was supposed to possess. Yes that was the reason as to why he was treated like such an outcast. All because of the Shikotsumyaku; all just because he could manipulate his bone structure and/or use his bones to fight and kill others. In all honesty, he didn't know why he put up with these people. Maybe it was because he liked the feeling of being needed.

The prisoner lowered himself from his perch and decided not to watch his family celebrate without him. He went over and sat down. The paper lantern gave him some light maybe he could do something. However, he dismissed that thought after one glance of the small cell. So he decided to sit with a blunted rock digging into his butt.

* * *

><p>Wow was all he could think.<p>

They had actually all died and he was the only survivor. Their bodies were thrown left and right, all their deaths ended in different ways. His mother's body was at the bottom of a lake; his cousin, Hitai, was suffocating under the earth as Kimimaro breathed. However, his father, he thought, must have had the worst death out of all of them. He was lying on spikes and was burning. Kimimaro could smell him still burning.

Kimimaro walked closer to his father and looked up at him. He knew that this father never cared for him; he knew was unloved, a freak; the black sheep in a herd of white ones. No, he thought quickly. He wasn't anything like the rest of his family. He didn't like conflict. He didn't dream of blood. He was nothing like his family. He was the white sheep in a herd of black sheep. Looking up at his father he was going to say something that he was always wanted to say, though he never said it because he thought that if he said it he wouldn't be needed by them. But now…now they were all dead! He could say and do anything he wanted now! He was whoever he wanted to be.

"I'm so…HAPPY…this bitch family of mine is finally dead!" Kimimaro shouted. He them preceded to laugh, but his laughs soon turned into sobs of grief and anguish, even though they were his family. What was to be of him now?

"I…am…happy?"

Was this what happiness felt like?

* * *

><p>Kimimaro had never really tasted real food and cursed his family from keeping it from him, but quickly took it back. He couldn't seem to be able to take the death of his family. The compound was silent and as quiet as the wind, but he was just waiting for his father to come and tell him to go into the cage that was the farthest place from the compound. However, in some other part of his brain was screaming, cheering, and rejoicing. There was an internal war going on in his head and it was killing him! It was an odd feeling—being split in half like this. It was like he was a starved man thinking he was the best-fed man in the entire universe.<p>

Sometimes he confused himself. In the middle of the night, he would be sitting up in his room thinking about his family. One night he would cry himself to sleep, thinking that his was the start of hardship. The other he would sit there and smile himself. Thinking that the best times of his life has just only begun. The next morning he wondered which side of him was right. Was this the beginning of happiness or hard times?

"What is wrong with me?" he asked himself.

"**Nothing! Nothing is wrong with us! We are perfect. The time for the Kaguya clan is over! It is time for us!" **a voice hissed in his head. That was what Kimimaro like to call Aku, his darker side.

"_Aku, is right. But remember you're family cared deeply about us. They put you away for a reason," _another voice said in his head. That was what Kimimaro called Shiro, his lighter side. And so that meant Kimimaro was the mixture of the two; the gray side, the neutral side.

"**We are perfect! They kept us locked up for their own gain. They feared us!" **

"_They cared for us! They keep us away to protect and love us!" _

"**If they loved us why did they throw us into battle and make us kill others?" **

"_Self defense! They wanted us to know that what to do if we were ever kidnapped!" _

He didn't like where this was going, but who was he to stop it, ever since the death of his whole family Aku and Shiro came into existence. When they argued with each other he always got headaches.

"Quiet!" He shouted.

And all was silent in his head.

What exactly was wrong with him?

* * *

><p>While Kimimaro was sitting was with his two other personalities the Sandiame was dealing with something a kin to hell. After everything, he had done for the village this is how they repaid him!<p>

He had protected this village, laid his life on the line and sacrificed his own at times! Whenever they had complained he had tried his very best to help them, but then when he wanted to mourn for the lost Hyuuga, Uchiha, and his adopted grandson Naruto, they blatantly disrespect him. Sure they did mourn for the lost of the Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga heiress, but that only lasted for more than an hour before they just started celebrating the "death of the Kyuubi".

Fried foods, lights, decorations and toys were all out and presented as the new "Kyuubi Festival" began. He sighed, everything wasn't going liked he wanted it go. When he first brought back Naruto he told the council that the Yondaime had sealed the Kyuubi's chakra inside of the child he had expected that what he had just told them would stay only in the room where they were told about it. However, one of the clan heads decided that on that very day they wanted to have a loose tongue.

The Hokage slumped lower into his seat as he thought about all his other _failed_ attempts at giving Naruto a better life. The orphanage, the apartment; hell, even the damned law that he had passed hadn't helped at all! All his attempts had done nothing, but it worse. And now his last successor's son was gone.

"Hokage-sama?"

Looking up, Sarutobi saw Danzo standing in front of him. "Yes, Danzo," the Hokage addressed him. His mind automatically went into what he liked to call Shōgi mindset. The reasoning being that whenever he spoke to someone who had political power talking was a game. He had to know exactly what his opponent wanted to do and decided whether it would be to his benefit and the village's or not.

"I heard about the disappearance of the Kyuubi child," Danzo said, knowing that he was treading on thin ice. "And I thought there was going to be no problem with finding the child. However, now that it has been almost three weeks and we have not heard anything about the child or the other missing children, I was wondering why you haven't marked them as dead or MIA."

Sarutobi let the air he had been breathing out in a big gust of huff. He didn't like the place where this conversation was going, but he knew that he would have to confront this head on. "I still believe they are alive. Their Will of Fire—"

"Bah! I do not care about this pretentious thing. The Will of Fire doesn't exsist. I do not get how many times I will have to tell you this until you get it into you head, my friend." Sarutobi frowned. "Anyways, I have another question to ask. If you do not find the Uzumaki boy, his inheritance; What exactly shall you do with it? You cannot just leave it in the bank to accumulate interest and get bigger and have no one using it. What about the Yndaime's home? Will you leave it there to catch dust?"

Sarutobi didn't answer, but picked up his pipe and put in more tobacco for him to some. He inhaled sharply and blew out a smoke ring and looked at it until it dissolved. "I will not ponder that until the search is over. Until then keep your questions until the next council meeting."

A small almost unnoticeable smile crept up Danzo's aged faced; he knew he had won. Danzo bowed, "Until then," and the scarred man left the room.

"What exactly am I going to do?" Sarutobi asked himself.

* * *

><p>At exactly seven at night, Kimimaro got a present wrapped in a bundle of clothing. It was a living creature wrapped safely in a baby blue blanket. When Kimimaro had picked it up the living object shook the cloth off his face and revealed a small boy with grayish-purple hair and dull red eyes. He looked as if he was about 3 years old.<p>

The baby or toddler frowned when he saw that the person holding him wasn't his mother. Kimimaro frowned back. The toddler giggled and raised its hand up to him revealed a tag that was taped around his wrist.

"What's this?" Kimimaro asked quietly. Reading the paper slowly he (and his other two personalites) tried to sound out the words. Since he was always was kept in the basement he didn't know how to read all that great, but he could figure it out if he sounded words out, since he only had the reading level or a four year old.

"Ra-Ran…Mar…Maru. Ranmaru. So that's your name. Nice to know," Kimimaro said. The child frowned even more and his eyes glowed bright crimson. The world seemed to fade out as Kimimaro was now looking at something else. An illusion or the toddler's memory…

* * *

><p><em>A woman with dark purple hair was running. She wore a black kimono with white swirls. Her hair was elaborately done, as it was in a sophisticated bun with jewels littering her hair. Mud and leaves clung to the bottom of the silk kimono as she ran away from the unseen pursers. <em>

_An air of sadness and despair surrounded her as she clutched the baby closer to her. "Maru-kun," she whispered. Biting her thumb she summoned a eagle the size of a tiger. It had gold armor on and had an air of importance. _

"_Aoi," the eagle said sadly, in a feminine voice. _

"_Kokoro," the woman, Aoi, said with tears. "I can no longer run, but I will not hand over my child to be killed by the Mizukage and his followers. After everything we have done for Kirigakure, us kekkei genkai weilders are repaid in such ways similar to the way people treat dogs!" Now Aoi, Ranmaru's mother, was sobbing. Her shoulders shook and she held Ranmaru closer to her. _

"_Mama? What's going on?" Ranmaru asked, rubbing his eyes. _

"_Take him, Kokoro. Somewhere safe. Please." _

_Nodding, Kokoro took the child, put him on her back, and flew off. "Mama? Mama!" Ranmaru shouted, but they were already to high in the sky, so Ranmaru's voice was lost in the wind._

* * *

><p>"Mama went away…" Ranmaru said.<p>

With a sad smile, Kimimaro said, "Well since your old family is gone. I'll be your family…I'll be your onii-san. Okay?"

Ranmaru smiled.

* * *

><p>Madara was walking through the forest with ease. He had heard that the Kaguya clan's old home was laying here and he decided to take a little field trip with the children to show them what could happen if you didn't know your limits.<p>

"Are we there yet?"

It seemed liked no matter where ever they had went it seemed as if that was the question that was on the children's mind. Turning around, Madara saw Kyuubi and his new companion Amarate smirk at him as he gritted his teeth. "No, Naruto. We aren't there yet," he answered.

"When will we be there?" Sasuke piped up.

"We'll get there when we get there Sasuke."

"Are we lost?" Gaara asked, Madara started grinding his teeth even more when that question was asked.

"No, Gaara. We aren't lost."

Sometimes he wondered why he even took in the children, but remembered the potential that they held. And with two them being jinchuriki and two others having a kekkei genkai it was a huge advantage to the Akatsuki.

When they finally reached their destination after about fifty-seven "are we there yet" questions Madara stopped for a second to let the children look and the compound that wasn't too different from the Uchiha or Hyuuga compounds back in Konohagakure.

The first noticeable thing was the there was a large gate that protected the compound from all other attacks. The gate was, seemingly, made from rock and the only way to move the rock in order to gain enterance was to either jump over or make gate open through a powerful Doton jutsu, which made a lot of sense considering the fact that most, if not all, of the Kaguya clans members element affinity.

The houses were simple homes made of wood and some of stone. If you were to look inside of the homes you would see that everything was still in tact and that all the furniture was still there and was untouched. The biggest house was in the center of the whole compound and was looming over all of the other homes.

"Now go on kids go explore the compound," Madara said, "We'll have the history lesson later."

And so the Naruto, dragged Sasuke, Hinata, and Garra away to who knows where. As soon as they left Madara turned around to face the Kyuubi and his companion. He had never really had a good look at Kyuubi's new friend.

"So what exactly are you planning," Madara asked. Kyuubi wasn't like the Ichibi he always had a plan. And even if that plan expanded years, Kyuubi would execute it perfectly and always involve some of his resources.

"To kill you," was Kyuubi simple reply as he smirked at Madara. Madara rolled his eyes as he looked at the woman.

"And what is your name?"

The woman smiled as she undid the bun in her white hair. "Amarate. A fallen angel." Madara raised an eyebrow. "It's a long story."

"We have time," Madara said as he went over and leaned on the base of a tree.

"Well, I am sealed inside of Hinata. The Hyuuga clan captured me when I was at my weakest, which is during the new moon. Ookamis seem to be at their weakest through the duration of the new moon. So me being the angel/queen of the Ookami I was weak as well," Amarate explained.

"They never let you go?"

Amarate scoffed, "The Hyuugas and their damned pride. If you had caught a fallen angel at their weakest would you let them go? The Hyuugas didn't let me go, but instead they sealed me into their strongest female member. None of them were kind to me except Hinata's mother. All the other women forcefully sucked away all my chakra and left me alone until they needed more of their power. But the best part about my seal is that I can project myself outside, like me and Kyuubi are doing now."

"Interesting," Madara said as he sat down on the ground. No matter how great it seemed, even Konoha had its little secrets.

* * *

><p>"Who are you guys?"<p>

Naruto was looking up at the pale face of a boy who could only be two years older than him (seven), who was holding the hands of another boy who could only be two years younger than him (three).

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Hinata were very confused. Madara-sensei had told them that everyone in the Kaguya was wiped out and that no one was left. So here they thought they could wander around look and touch things and maybe even take a thing or two as a souvenirs. However, that thought was just shattered when they came upon boys whom they didn't know, with one of them holding a sharpened bone towards them.

Naruto stared at the elder boy and puffed out his chest, "Who are you?" he asked back trying to be brave.

"Kimimaro. This," the elder boy said gesturing to the younger boy with a nod, "is Ranmaru. Now answer my question. Who are you?"

Naruto smiled, "I'm Naruto. The people behind me are Gaara, Sasuke, and Hinata," pointing to each in turn. Kimimaro nodded and opened his hand which earned a collective gasp. Naruto and his friend had never seen anything like it. The bone was popping straight from his skin meaning that the bone he was using to threaten them was a bone from his body! Another collective gasp could be heard as he made the bode sink back into his body.

"Wow," as all Naruto could say, "that was as cool as Gaara's control!"

Kimimaro lifted an eyebrow. Sand manipulation?

"Now that, my dear children is, the Kaguya clan's kekkei genkai." They all turned to see Madara, Kyuubi, and Amarate. Madara quickly continued, "However their clan's kekkei genkai was said to disappear a very long time ago. So to think that we get to see it is truly an honor."

Kimimaro was on edge; he wasn't use to being with so many people. And if he was with so many people they were usually enemies that he easily eradicated. This was different. They weren't shooting kunais or flinging shurikens at him. They were blasting killing intent and charging up powerful jutsus that could kill or destroy. They were civil and weren't calling him horrible names like his family would do if they had to go and see him.

"**Don't trust them! They maybe plotting our down fall and our Otōto!" **Aku hissed warily.

"_Don't listen to Aku. If they treat you right then stay with them, follow them protect them. Become friends with them." _Shiro said.

"_**If they turn against us then we will just eradicate them." **_Aku and Shiro said this together. They had finally agreed on something. Other than that, they both thought of Ranmaru as their younger brother. If he went with these people they might actually be the family his blood family couldn't provide him with, but then there was doubt. What if they were just trying to hurt him? What if they were trying to use him?

"Well, what do you say?" Kimimaro looked up confused as all the people around him looked at him intently. "What?" was all he said in return.

"I know that you only just met us five minutes ago, but we can't just leave you all alone in this compound," Madara said slyly.

"_Sure_," Kimimaro answered, but the voice wasn't his own. He never knew that Shiro and Aku could control his body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this chapter totally sucks! It's really rushed and very, very late. In all honesty, I am not going to apologize for this chapter being late. I was too caught up playing the Sims 3 and Final Fantasy 13 to actually write this chapter. **

**Yeah, so Kimimaro and Ranmaru have joined them and Kimimaro has two split personalities! Yay! Is he unstable? I wonder? Who cares! **

**We also now know that Amarate is sealed in Hinata and is a fallen angel. YAY!  
><strong>

**So I know this chapter isn't at its best and I apologize, but at least I updated. Also the title of the chapter mean Tomb and the Unknown Child. Oh yeah, I also put a poll up. I wanna work on another fanfic during 2012. So near the end of my profile you can see the ideas I got and chose which one you like the best. The idea that gets the most votes by January 27 (or earlier) will be the first fic that I will work on.**

**Anyways, Happy New Year!**


	6. New Chapters soon to come!

Okay people I have great news! I have decided to continue this story! It is due to some people pestering me to continue the story and me rereading it and finding that it wasn't half bad just rough around the edges. So I will continue this story and re-edit! I hope you guys are excited because I have already started working on the next chapter and am almost done with it. I hope you are all ready for it when it comes.

The release date for the chapter in undecided, but I hope to update before summer's end.

Until the next chapter,

Winetrangel44


End file.
